Et si ? : Phase Finale
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Et si Strange avait utilisé la pierre du temps sur Tony dans le film ? Et Steve qui regrette tant de choses ces dernières années… sera-t-il capable de passer au travers et enfin avoir sa fin heureuse ? -Pour ceux que ça concerne : SPOILER DU FILM ENDGAME-


Disclamer : Tout appartient à l'univers du MCU, quelques passages sont tirés du film Avengers :Phase Finale.

Avertissements : Personnages OOC par moment

Pairing : Tony/Pepper (bref) puis Tony/Steve

Note : Le titre est inspiré par la série de comics Marvel « What if? » Bonne lecture!

* * *

JE VOUS INVITE À REGARDER LA VERSION SUR MON COMPTE A03 (LILY ELEBORE MICHAELS). LA FICTION Y EST AUSSI, MAIS LA MISE EN PAGE EST MEILLEURE. LE LIEN DANS MON PROFILE

* * *

Et Si? : Phase Finale

Juillet 2018

Il y avait déjà trop longtemps que Tony regardait l'espace et le firmament défiler devant ses yeux, leur vaisseau porté par l'inertie de la dernière propulsion des moteurs. Tout était d'un noir d'encre, sauf lorsque le vaisseau pivotait suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir l'éclat éblouissant d'un astre au loin. Ils ne croisaient personne, brisant toutes les illusions de Tony quant à un univers peuplé d'êtres, tous à bords de leur vaisseau à faire des voyages comme si c'était banal. Mais après tout, l'univers était infiniment grand, et la probabilité de croiser un autre vaisseau était presque réduite à zéro.

Ils avaient mangé la majorité des rations du Benatar, avaient épuisé les dernières réserves du vaisseau. Dans très peu de temps, ils subiraient les conditions terribles et mortelles de l'espace glacial. Tony soupira lorsqu'il entendit, encore, son estomac gronder. Il avait faim, son corps tout entier lui faisait mal et il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait perdu plusieurs livres. Ils étaient dans cet engin depuis trop longtemps et il avait seulement envie de s'endormir et de ne plus se réveiller. À quoi bon, s'ils étaient voués à mourir dans le firmament?

Il regarda son masque d'Iron Man et alluma la fonction d'enregistrement. Pepper, sa douce moitié, méritait au moins un dernier message d'au revoir, même si elle risquait de ne jamais pouvoir l'écouter. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas en poussière, comme la moitié des êtres vivants. Et puis… non, il ne préférait ne pas penser aux autres.

Son message enregistré, Tony prit place dans le siège du capitaine, à l'avant de la cabine, et regarda les étoiles. Ses yeux se fermèrent, l'emportant dans un sommeil apprécié qui lui faisait ignorer, l'espace de quelques heures, la faim qui lui déchirait le ventre.

Son sommeil fut toutefois de courte durée lorsqu'il aperçut une chose brillant de mille feux, à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. Elle flottait dans l'espace, et après avoir surmonté le choc d'une lumière si vive après plusieurs heures baignées par les ténèbres, Tony remarqua que c'était une femme, qui portait un costume rouge et bleu. Croyant à une hallucination, il préféra fermer les yeux et replonger dans les ténèbres, ne ressentant pas le vaisseau trembler lorsque Capitaine Marvel les emporta jusqu'à la Terre.

o-o

Tony fut brutalement arraché à son sommeil lorsque le vaisseau trembla violemment. Persuadé qu'ils venaient de se faire frapper par un débris dans l'espace, ou alors attaqué, il bondit de son siège mais ses jambes fortement affaiblies flanchèrent sous son poids. Il s'effondra au pied de la console de commandement, les paumes écorchées par le pied du siège dans lequel il se trouvait endormit quelques secondes auparavant. Son sang commença à dégoutter sur le sol mais soudainement, il n'en avait cure. Par la fenêtre craquée de leur vaisseau, la lumière du QG des Avengers brillait faiblement. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et, s'appuyant sur le tableau de bord et se soulevant avec toutes les forces que l'adrénaline lui fournissait, Tony regarda à l'extérieur.

-Nous avons atterris, Tony Stark, murmura Nébula tout près de lui, loin d'être aussi affectée par le manque de nourriture.

-Où…? Croassa-t-il avec espoir, la gorge asséchée par le manque d'eau

-Sur la Terre.

Tony aurait versé de nombreuses larmes, s'il n'était pas aussi déshydraté. Il se laissa retomber dans son siège, écrasé par la bouffée d'air pur qui venait de s'infiltrer dans l'habitacle. Nébula venait d'activer l'ouverture du sas qui les mènerait, enfin, sur la terre ferme. La femme bleue se plaça à côté de son siège et lui tendit la main.

-Venez, je vais vous aider à sortir. Nous devons remercier celle qui nous a emmené jusqu'ici. Et puis, je crois remarquer que quelques personnes sont venues nous accueillir…

-Merci Nébula.

-De rien, Tony, dit-elle chaleureusement.

Il se souleva et fut rapidement soutenu par la femme, qui posa un bras autour de sa taille. Il passa le sien autour de son cou froid et s'extirpa de l'espace étroit de la zone de commandement. La violente secousse avait projeté plusieurs choses au sol et chaque enjambée semblait être un dur obstacle à surmonter, mais Tony parvint tout de même à la rampe sans se blesser, grâce à la poigne ferme de la femme robot. C'était la nuit, le gazon était sombre, le ciel aussi, mais jamais autant que là-haut, songea-t-il en regardant le ciel étoilé.

Au pied de la rampe, il vit accourir Steve, le visage troublé de voir Tony Stark sortir d'un vaisseau posé au sol par une personne qu'il devait remercier. Mais Steve… Il prit le relais de Nébula, posa une main sur son épaule tandis que Tony, le souffle haché et le cœur en miettes, murmurait :

-J'ai perdu le jeune.

Steve le regarda avec toute la compassion du monde et lui murmura quelque chose que Tony ne comprit pas, parce que Pepper venait d'arriver, ses beaux grands yeux remplis de larmes. Tony l'enveloppa de ses bras, enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux et inspira longuement son parfum unique, le souffle tremblant.

-Pepper, pep… je t'aime tellement…

-Tony, je t'aime tellement aussi… je suis si heureuse de te voir rentrer à la maison, si tu savais…

Elle pleura et Tony la serra encore plus fort. Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps était brisé mais la chaleur de Pepper lui redonna le boost d'énergie pour marcher jusqu'au bâtiment, ne lâchant pas la rousse d'un cheveu. Derrière eux, il n'entendait plus de pas dans l'herbe, ne remarquant pas que Steve s'était arrêté.

À quelques mètres du vaisseau qui avait ramené le chanceux Tony Stark, Steve baissa le regard.

Tony était partit avec Pepper, sans même lui accorder plus d'attention qu'à un insecte. Steve savait que leur relation était brisée, mais là… son cœur se fendit et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il traina des pieds pour revenir jusqu'à ses appartements, ignorant le douloureux pincement qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit Pepper et Tony sur un canapé dans l'entrée, la tête du brun appuyée contre l'épaule de Pepper.

* * *

Juillet 2018

Tony était affalé dans son siège, écoutant d'une oreille un peu distraite les nombreuses questions de tous les autres Avengers présents. Pepper n'était pas là et il aurait bien volontiers accepté son support si elle n'avait pas eu plusieurs réunions et conférences de presse à gérer.

Tony regarda les autres lorsque Steve commença à le bombarder de questions. Il soupira fortement, puis se redressa sur son siège. Il cria sur Steve, parce qu'il était épuisé, il en avait marre de se trainer comme un mourant dans la bâtisse et sa dérive dans l'espace occupait chaque minute de chaque nuit depuis son retour. C'était sans compter le choc de découvrir un raton laveur qui parle, armé jusqu'aux dents et capable de soutenir une conversation d'ordre scientifique avec lui sans même perdre le fil. Il avait été heureux de retrouver Natasha, et Bruce, son partenaire de laboratoire, son meilleur ami depuis le rassemblement des Avengers, 6 ans plus tôt.

Il arracha de sa poitrine le réacteur Arc qu'il portait désormais en permanence, et le déposa brusquement dans la main de Steve. Le regard embrumé du blond ne l'affecta en rien, tant il était choqué de se faire prendre pour cible de tous les questionnements. Qu'ils demandent à Carol, s'ils désiraient en savoir autant sur l'espace et toutes les façons possible de s'échouer éternellement.

Il se rendit à sa chambre et claqua la porte, s'enfermant dans cette pièce où il était voué à passer plusieurs heures durant les prochaines semaines. Assis devant son ordinateur, il pianota sur les touches afin de documenter son périple sur Titan mais soudainement des flash lui coupèrent le souffle. Le combat acharné contre Thanos, la lune qui s'écrasait sur lui à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre…

Mais les plus difficiles le percutèrent à la fin; la mort de Peter dans ses bras, tremblant comme une feuille afin de ne pas disparaître; sa dérive dans l'espace, à espérer mourir chaque jour dans les derniers instants.

Tony ferma l'ordinateur et pencha la tête par en arrière, frottant ses yeux de ses mains tremblantes.

Lorsque Steve vint cogner à sa porte quelques heures plus tard, Tony le laissa cogner en espérant qu'il s'en aille, mais la persévérance du blond eut raison de lui et le génie ouvrit la porte brusquement.

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais !? Dit-il sèchement.

-Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, murmura Steve en regardant l'état de Tony. Tu permets que j'entre?

-J'ai le choix?

-On a toujours le choix Tony, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisses te parler.

Tony le regarda brièvement, puis se décala pour laisser le blond passer. Il referma la porte derrière lui, se doutant que la conversation aurait besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

o-o

Steve resta debout un instant, il s'approcha alors de Tony et lui tendit le réacteur Arc. Tony le rejeta fermement. Steve baissa son bras et laissa le réacteur pendre sur le côté de son corps en regardant attentivement le brun. Il était rendu si maigre, les joues creuses et de larges cernes sous les yeux. Il portait encore ses lunettes fumées pour l'aider à endurer la lumière dans le building, et un soluté se trouvait branché à son corps pour le réhydrater. Il portait constamment sa longue robe de chambre, sans doute pour se garder au chaud mais aussi pour cacher les côtes saillantes que Steve parvenait à entrevoir. La vision de ce Tony plongé dans l'échec lui pinça la poitrine, lui qui avait toujours et seulement connu la meilleure version du brun.

Tony Stark était un génie, fier et vainqueur… mais là c'était l'ombre du grand homme qu'il était.

-Tony je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

Le brun ne dit rien, mais prit place dans son fauteuil de bureau.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé toutes ces questions mais nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. On cherche des réponses sur ce qui se passe. Notre seule référence pour ce qui se passe là-haut, c'est Carol, Capitaine Marvel, et elle est toujours partie. Tony, je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenu sur Terre. Pendant de longs moments, nous avons pleuré nos morts. T'avoir est un véritable soulagement et j'aimerais qu'on ait la relation que nous avions avant…

-Que nous avions avant… soupira Tony.

Stark se releva et fit deux pas avant de se retrouver face à Steve, toujours debout au milieu de la chambre. Il pointa un doigt sur lui.

-Toi tu veux que nous ayons la relation comme avant !? Tu as été le premier à briser ce que nous avions. Je te faisais confiance Steve, je t'aurais confié ma vie avant la Sibérie. Tu étais mon meilleur ami dans ce nouveau monde… Je… je ne sais même pas comment te le dire… mais tu m'as brisé ce jour-là, en choisissant Bucky avant moi. Friday m'a aidé à te battre parce que tu t'acharnais sur moi avec toute la colère que tu dégageais. Mais c'est moi qui aurait dû être autant en colère, tu m'avais menti! Steve, si tu veux espérer que nous retrouvions notre relation d'avant, soit prêt à attendre parce que ce n'est pas sur le point d'arriver.

Steve allait parler, mais Tony le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu parles, je ne veux même pas entendre tes explications, Steve. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le capitaine regarda Tony avait des yeux brouillés, les dents serrés. Il baissa la tête, vaincu par la colère du héro. Il sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot de plus, puis ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Tony regarda la porte quelques secondes, puis il se laissa tomber dans son lit, bien déterminé à échapper ce monde par un bon sommeil.

o-o

Août 2018

Après avoir passé quelques jours branché sur un soluté, Tony dû se faire consulter d'urgence. Il était tombé rapidement malade et était incapable de passer plus de quelques minutes debout sans trembler comme une feuille. Les médecins décidèrent de le plonger dans un coma artificiel pendant 2 semaines pour lui permettre de récupérer au maximum, tout en étant branché sur divers solutés pour lui permettre de reprendre du poids.

La solution, qui semblait drastique au début, fut rapidement acceptée par le brun et il fut couché dans son lit le soir-même, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Pepper qui avait finalement pu le rejoindre. Elle s'endormit à son côté.

o-o

Enfermé dans ses quartiers, Steve était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, s'interrogeant sur toute la misère qu'il avait pu infliger à Tony pour qu'il lui réponde ainsi. Ce soir avait été difficile, l'amitié qu'il avait avec le brun était définitivement rompue et Steve devait s'avouer que c'était bien plus douloureux qu'il n'avait pu le croire. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ses parents; il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir appelé quand lui, Steve, avait eu besoin de l'intelligence de Tony tandis qu'ils étaient chacun de leur côté de la Terre.

Il avait tellement eu peur de l'avoir perdu lorsqu'il avait finalement réalisé que Thanos avait fait disparaître la moitié de l'univers. La mort de Bucky avait été douloureuse, mais la simple idée d'avoir perdu le génie lui avait également déchiré la poitrine. Il avait eu plus besoin que jamais de participer à ces séances anonymes sur les victimes du « snap ».

Incapable de cogiter davantage dans sa chambre, Steve se releva brusquement. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements préférés pour aller s'entrainer et descendit dans la grande salle d'entrainement des Avengers, équipée avec les appareils les plus résistants afin de faire face à toutes sortes de pouvoirs.

La salle résonna des coups de poings enragés qu'il infligeait au sac de boxe suspendu dans un coin de la salle d'entrainement. Seul dans la salle à cette heure très tardive, Steve se défoula sans aucune retenue, lâchant même quelques cris de rage en frappant encore, et encore, chaque coup lui renvoyant un flash du combat contre Tony en Sibérie. Chaque coup donné lui revenait en plein ventre lorsqu'il revoyait l'armure Iron Man s'endommager. Le souffle court, Steve donna son dernier coup juste avant que le visage effrayé et trahis de Tony lui revenait en mémoire, tandis qu'il enfonçait son bouclier dans le réacteur Arc du brun.

Ses poings étaient en sang, ses muscles brûlaient et il avait le souffle court, mais Steve savait que ces symptômes disparaitraient rapidement. Le sérum s'en occuperait, même si Steve aurait préféré avoir mal pendant des jours. La tête penchée, Steve resta planté devant le sac jusqu'à ce que les portes de la salle s'ouvrent et se referment bruyamment dans la grande salle vide.

Natasha se retrouva auprès de Steve bien avant que le blond ne s'en rende compte, et elle posa une main sur son épaule. Elle l'entraina silencieusement jusqu'au banc le plus près, une petite mallette dans les mains.

-Je savais que je te retrouverais ici, Rogers, ricana-t-elle en ouvrant la petite valise blanche marquée d'une croix rouge.

-Je me sens coupable.

-Je sais. Steve, donne-moi tes mains.

Steve tendit les mains sans ajouter un mot, regardant la rousse prendre la première main et tamponner doucement les coupures sur les jointures de ses doigts. Steve ne fit aucun bruit lorsque l'alcool entra en contact avec les muscles à vif, assumant chaque éclat de douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lorsqu'elle eut enroulé les bandages autour de ses mains, Natasha déposa la valise à côté d'elle et regarda son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que la rousse se déplace légèrement sur le banc, pour se rapprocher du blond. Elle enroula un bras autour des larges épaules, et posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Raconte moi Steve.

Le blond craqua et raconta tout, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Sibérie et de chaque regret de ces dernières années. Sa voix faiblit lorsque, à la toute fin, il parla de la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Tony si affaiblit.

* * *

Octobre 2018

Tony était nerveux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il portait son plus beau complet et avait demandé le meilleur barbier pour le mettre le plus beau possible. Il mit un brin de parfum, accrocha la rose bleue à la poche de son veston et ajusta les manches. Faisant les cent pas devant son grand miroir sur pied, Tony murmurait dans sa barbe les paroles qu'il dirait dans quelques instants. Avec lui se trouvait Rhodey, qui le regardait avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Tony, calme toi, tout va bien aller.

-Je crois que c'est impossible de me calmer Rhodey… J'ai fait de nombreuses conférences presse improvisées très stressantes dans ma vie mais ça, c'est bien plus difficile. Et si j'oubliais mes vœux?

-Elle ne t'en voudra jamais pour cela, Tony. Tu es magnifique, tu es encore en vie et tu es plus fort que jamais. Fais-toi un peu plus confiance.

Tony regarda son meilleur ami, debout grâce à son exosquelette parfaitement développé. Il s'approcha de l'homme noir et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

-Merci Rhodey.

On cogna alors à la porte, signifiant que tout était fin prêt. Tony sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son ami ouvrit la porte et invita le brun à sortir. Tony se plaça devant l'hôtel, là où le célébrant attendait de pratiquer la cérémonie du mariage qui unirait Tony et Pepper.

Tous les Avengers, et les nouveaux Avengers, étaient assis dans la salle, d'un côté et de l'autre de la salle. Tony les regarda brièvement avant de se placer de dos à eux, liant ses mains devant lui. Lorsque la musique commença, Tony sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il se retourna lentement, et regarda la femme merveilleuse qui venait tout juste de faire son apparition.

Pepper portait une longue robe blanche au décolleté prudent. À son cou, elle portait un grand collier de diamant bleutés, et ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés légèrement en hauteur, quelques mèches pendant sur ses clavicules pâles.

Tony lui fit un immense sourire lorsqu'elle remonta l'allée. Malgré tout le malheur, il était heureux de pouvoir profiter de cette étincelle de bonheur, avec presque toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Beaucoup avaient disparus, mais il était heureux de ne pas être seul. Lorsque Pepper fut presque rendue à lui, son regard dévia légèrement au fond de la salle, où il vit les yeux bleus de Steve les regarder, une brève étincelle dans son regard.

Tony retourna à son mariage, et après de longues paroles toutes plus émouvantes les unes que les autres, lui et Pepper furent officiellement mariés aux yeux de tous.

O-o

Lorsque Steve et Pepper sortirent à pas rapides de la petite chapelle, Steve resta assis sur son banc tandis que tous les autres suivaient le couple nouvellement marié à l'extérieur, lançant des pétales de rose blancs au-dessus d'eux.

Natasha, qui le surveillait constamment ces derniers temps, vint le rejoindre. Le blond avait la tête penchée vers le sol, refusant de voir Tony si heureux.

-Je crois que tu devrais passer à autre chose Steve… Tu ne devrais pas te faire souffrir ainsi…

Steve hocha la tête. Natasha hocha la tête avant de se relever, manquant les deux gouttes d'eau qui tombèrent sur le sol depuis les yeux embués de Steve.

* * *

Juillet 2020

Tony n'eut aucun autre choix que de divorcer de Pepper, presque deux années après leur merveilleux mariage. La petite Morgan Stark était née une année auparavant, et elle avait été une bénédiction dans leurs vies, mais Tony n'était pas complètement heureux. Pepper était une femme merveilleuse, et il l'avait aimée pendant de très nombreuses années, mais depuis son retour sur Terre, Tony était distrait.

Il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il embrassait la rousse. Le matin, lorsqu'ils partageaient une tasse de café et un bon petit déjeuner, Tony s'imaginait ailleurs, à discuter d'autres choses que de Stark Industries. Préférant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec cette femme qui avait toujours été là pour lui, Tony lui avait tout avoué.

Pepper, qui n'était pas du tout stupide, avait bien remarqué que Tony était distant dans leur relation. Malgré qu'elle soit amoureuse du brun depuis ses début chez Stark Industries, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter les révélations de son partenaire. Elle préféra toutefois quitter leur maison au bord du lac, du moins pendant un certain temps, afin de prendre le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Son départ ne s'était pas fait sans larmes, mais elle savait que c'était pour le mieux si elle voulait rester près du brun, qui avait besoin d'amis plus que jamais.

Elle avait vidé ses tiroirs, emporté quelques photos et, suite à de nombreuses discussions, était partie avec leur fille pour les deux premières semaines. Sa mère fut heureuse de les accueillir.

Tony resta dans la maison, complètement seul à l'exception de ses AI et de quelques robots. Il pleura plusieurs fois, souvent le soir lorsqu'il rejoignait un lit froid et vide. Son cœur était chaviré, balancé entre la femme parfaite qu'il venait de quitter, et celui qui avait influencé sa vie depuis toujours.

Toutes les deux semaines, il voyageait leur merveilleuse fille et chaque fois qu'il pouvait l'avoir à la maison, Tony ressentait un bonheur infini à partager le thé avec sa fille. Elle était également émerveillé par ses écrans holographiques et toute la fantastique technologie développée par son père. La petite était brillante et ses petits doigts étaient toujours tendus vers ses écrans. Tony lui fabriqua une tablette personnalisée pour les enfants en un rien de temps, un sourire immense aux lèvres lorsque la petite se mit à bidouiller sur le petit écran.

* * *

Septembre 2020

Pepper et Tony décidèrent de recommencer à vivre ensemble, pour le bien-être de Morgan seulement. La petite avait énormément de difficultés à être séparée d'un parent pendant deux semaines, et ses larmes avaient rapidement eu raison des deux adultes. Ils décidèrent de jouer les parents responsables et firent tout pour ressembler à un couple normal, bien qu'ils ne partagent aucun moment d'intimité. Ils se promirent toutefois une seule chose : s'il arrivait un partenaire potentiel pour l'un des deux, ils s'en parleraient afin de gérer la situation correctement avec la petite.

o-o

Depuis son réveil dans le monde moderne d'aujourd'hui, Steve n'avait jamais vraiment osé penser à lui. La guerre était sa seule raison de vivre depuis qu'il n'était qu'un petit maigrichon bourré de toutes les maladies possible. Il avait combattu de nombreuses guerres, à petites et grandes échelles, sans se permettre de penser à lui. Et les fois où il avait commencé à être égoïste, il avait perdu soit Tony, soit Bucky.

Steve regarda son portable et le dernier message de Natasha. Et si on allait dans un bar ce soir? Steve ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sortir dans un bar était bien loin de ses activités habituelle. En fait, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à New York, il n'avait jamais été dans une boite de nuit moderne. Il tapota des doigts sur le clavier, puis décida d'écrire à la rousse un seul mot : ok.

Son téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Natasha l'attendrait devant l'immeuble à 21 heures tapantes. Elle lui conseilla de s'habiller normalement, mais le plus anonymement possible pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Sa grande taille attirait déjà l'attention, pas question que les gens passent la nuit à le dévisager parce que Capitaine America ne pouvait se retrouver dans une boite de nuit.

L'Audi noire de Natasha l'attendait effectivement à 21h. Steve la regarda par sa fenêtre ouverte.

-On va où madame ?

-Ah, tu verras bien. Mais je suis certaine que tu devrais apprécier. Ça va te changer les idées au moins

-On verra bien, dit Steve avec un petit sourire en coin.

Steve prit place et Natasha fila à toute allure vers le centre ville. Elle se gara directement devant la boite de nuit, et laissa un valet s'occuper de sa voiture en lui lançant une petite menace, au cas où elle disparaitrait. Pendant cet échange, Steve remarqua immédiatement l'endroit où la rousse les avait menés : une boite de nuit gay.

Très hésitant, il faillit rebrousser chemin mais la rousse l'invita à la suivre, s'occupant de payer les frais d'entrée tandis que le doorman reluquait son ami.

La musique forte les submergea dès qu'ils passèrent les portes. Devant eux se trouvait une immense salle éclairée de stroboscopes et de lasers colorés, provenant tous d'une scène en plein centre au fond, directement au-dessus d'un immense bar en demi-lune. Gêné par cet étalage de couples bi et homosexuels, Steve détournait parfois les yeux en voyant un couple danser de façon osée. Il avait grandit avec l'homophobie tout autour de lui, sans toutefois en faire partie. Jeune, il aimait les femmes, et cela n'avait commencé à changer que durant l'une des nombreuses missions de son commando.

Mais ce soir, il participait à ces échanges. Quelques hommes l'approchèrent sous le regard amusée de Natasha qui elle-même subissait les assauts répétés de plusieurs femmes, mais aussi d'autres hommes. Steve fit un sourire poli à plusieurs, mais il remarqua que personne ne l'attirait autant…

Les bruns piquait un peu plus sa curiosité, mais Steve décida rapidement d'abandonner. Il se retrouva dehors à prendre un peu d'air frais. La musique était moins forte, et il se permit de discuter avec deux couples qui fumaient tout près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, beau gosse? Lança l'un d'eux. Personne n'est de ton goût là-dedans?

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Tu es straight? Demanda son copain

Steve les regarda un bref instant avant de secouer la tête.

-Non, je crois plutôt que le sexe n'a pas d'importance…

L'un de deux autres hommes sourit à Steve.

-Moi je crois plutôt que tu as déjà le kick sur un mec toi, je me trompe ?

-Je crois…

Le même homme sourit.

-Ouais, c'est ça que je pensais. Est-ce que le chanceux est gay au moins ?

-Je crois qu'il aime les hommes et les femmes aussi… il a déjà été marié à une femme mais ils ne sont plus ensemble maintenant…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te caser avec lui ?

Le blond soupira longuement.

-Ouais, c'est ça le problème… murmura Steve. Notre histoire est très compliquée.

-Moi je pense que tout peut s'arranger, dit le premier homme. Je crois que vous êtes capable d'améliorer les choses… Si tu l'aimes véritablement, tout peut s'arranger. Moi et Jamie ici, rajouta-t-il en serrant son partenaire, on a eu les choses difficiles au début. En fait, quand on était plus jeunes il était un vrai tyran… mais depuis que la moitié du monde que je connais est disparue, et bien on a décidé d'oublier nos problèmes et voilà!

Steve regarda le couple. Ils étaient beaux à voir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que sa propre situation ressemble à la leur. Ses espoirs étaient morts dans l'œuf, aussi bien abandonner. Steve remercia les quatre gars de cette discussion intéressante, et quitta avec Natasha, qui avait finalement décidé de sortir de l'ombre pour le rejoindre.

* * *

Août 2023

Tony regarda sa fille avec énormément de fierté. Elle avait désormais 5 ans, et elle était déjà très brillante. Elle possédait désormais son propre petit laboratoire 1.0, qu'il avait conçu avec toutes les mesures de sécurité possible. Son écran d'ordinateur était allumé sur un nouveau schéma de cabane technologique. Malgré sa propre préférence pour les laboratoires intérieurs, Morgan semblait très épanoui dans les grands espaces ouverts, et il comprenait parfaitement, en voyant le merveilleux décor dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement. Leur maison au bord du lac avait subi quelques changements depuis les dernières années, pour accommoder toute la famille et les deux génies qui y résidaient. Pepper, quant à elle, était souvent absente afin de pouvoir gérer l'énorme multinationale qu'était Stark Industries. Tony envisageait presque de renommer sa compagnie Potts Industries, tant elle faisait un énorme travail.

Il était presque rendu 16h lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du garage pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Pepper devrait revenir dans quelques heures et Tony songeait déjà au repas qu'ils avaient prévu.

Mais ses pensées furent rapidement tues lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui approchait de la maison. Tony se retourna, prenant aussitôt sa fille dans ses bras pour la protéger, au cas où. Ce réflexe, il ne l'avait jamais perdu depuis qu'elle était née, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Lorsque Steve sortit de la voiture le premier, Tony gémit presque tant le regard du blond était intense. Natasha suivit, puis un homme que Tony ne reconnut pas immédiatement, mais qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant Scott Lang. Tony ne dit rien et fit entrer sa fille dans la maison.

Ils discutèrent longuement de braquage quantique, de voyage dans le temps et de toutes ces possibilités qui semblaient impossible quelques minutes plus tôt. Pepper arriva pendant ce temps et s'occupa de préparer le repas tandis que Tony regardait Steve, Natasha et Scott comme s'ils étaient venus directement d'outre-tombe. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait vu d'autres personnes que sa famille et Rhodey, qu'il en oubliait parfois que, quelques années auparavant, il avait combattu à des années-lumière de la Terre.

Morgan sortit de la maison tandis qu'un silence venait de s'installer.

-Maman m'a dit de venir te sauver, dit-elle en sautant sur ses genoux.

-Me voilà sauvé.

Tony se redressa en tenant fermement sa fille dans ses bras. Il regarda ses anciens collègues, puis déclina leur offre. En allant pour entrer, il se campa devant Steve à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il parvenait presque à sentir la chaleur du blond tant ils étaient proches. Un seul regard, et le capitaine comprit.

-Tony, je comprends. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, sincèrement, mais c'est une deuxième chance.

-Ma deuxième chance je l'ai trouvée ici, ça se joue pas sur un coup de dé. Si on ne parle pas boulot, restez diner.

Les trois déclinèrent l'offre. Ils se quittèrent sans éclats. Tony regarda les trois quitter dans leur voiture noire. Il entra dans la maison et, après avoir longuement regardé la photo et lui et Peter, prit place à table sans ajouter un mot. Pepper posa les mains sur ses épaules pour l'encourager, le regard remplit d'une affection maternelle. Elle décida toutefois de ne rien demander, pour ne pas obliger Tony à se confier face à sa fille déjà trop intelligente pour son âge.

* * *

2 semaines plus tard

Le soleil était tombé depuis un moment déjà. Tony était toujours sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il avait couché sa fille. Elle l'aimait comme 3000, et ça lui faisait plus chaud au cœur que n'importe quoi d'autre. Assit devant la fabuleuse table de travail technologique qu'il avait conçue, Tony pensait à de nombreux plans. Depuis la visite des trois Avengers, il n'avait cessé de songer à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider et ce soir, il tenait finalement la solution. Tony soupira d'un soulagement mêlé d'une profonde inquiétude. Il tomba assit sur sa chaise, la main plaquée sur la bouche face à cette découverte majeure. Il était finalement parvenu à les aider, songea-t-il en regardant le ruban de Mobius qui flottait au-dessus de sa table, mais à quel prix? Et puis, tout ce qu'il était en train de réaliser, est-ce que cela faisait partie de l'unique chance que Strange avait vu?

o-o

Steve sentit son cœur se serrer d'un bonheur intense mêlé de peur lorsqu'il entendit le moteur vrombir tout au bout de l'allée qui menait au quartier général des Avengers. L'Audi E-Tron de Tony Stark ne passa pas inaperçu et son apparition après deux semaines d'échecs semblait presque être un mirage. Cela ne voulait toutefois dire qu'une seule chose : le génie avait trouvé une solution à leur problème.

Steve le regarda sortir de sa voiture, avec tout le charme que l'homme pouvait dégager chaque fois qu'il faisait une apparition publique munie de son masque de philanthrope milliardaire. Tony lui montra un petit gadget qu'il qualifia de GPS temporel. Chic et magnifique, Tony fit le tour de sa voiture tout en ouvrant le coffre arrière à distance.

Steve fut content de voir le bidule, mais son sourire se troubla légèrement lorsque le brun sortit son bouclier de sous une couverture. Revoir le bouclier lui remémora inévitablement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses mains et Steve ne pouvait se permettre de flancher maintenant, pas quand Tony affichait une telle confiance. Ce bouclier, c'était le premier pas que Tony faisait envers lui pour lui pardonner, et Steve ne pouvait dire s'il était capable de l'accepter après tant d'années à essayer d'oublier la Sibérie.

Mais Tony se fit insistant, et son sourire hésitant eut rapidement raison du blond qui prit le bouclier et le porta. Tony eut alors un sourire plus franc, semblant heureux de revoir le capitaine avec son fabuleux bouclier rouge, blanc et bleu.

Tony serra longuement la main du blond, en le regardant directement dans les yeux. Ils étirèrent le moment où ils devraient séparer leurs mains, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eussent pas le choix.

Ils sentirent encore la chaleur de l'autre, même quand ils furent à l'intérieur à discuter de voyage dans le temps avec les autres.

* * *

La mort de Natasha pesa lourd sur les épaules de tout le monde. Les Avengers étaient réunis comme avant, dans une fraternité longuement perdue, mais Natasha n'était plus. Steve fut écrasé par les émotions qu'il refusait de laisser échapper. Sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, et parfois presque sa mère, était morte dans un passé qui ne faisait déjà plus partie de leur dimension.

-Est-ce qu'elle avait de la famille? Demanda Thor.

-Sa famille, c'était nous, lança Steve en se remémorant la discussion, quelques mois plus tôt.

Le silence tomba sur les cinq hommes. Ils n'avaient aucun corps à enterrer, parce qu'il s'était écrasé sur Vormir.

o-o

Ils avaient finalement retrouvé toutes les pierres de l'infini et Hulk avait finalement fait réapparaître toutes les personnes disparues, payant de son bras droit. Les oiseaux chantaient, et Tony fut heureux de ressentir que l'ordre des choses avait été ramenée. L'atmosphère semblait finalement normale, mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque le bâtiment explosa entièrement. Son armure fondit sur son corps en une fraction de seconde ce qui lui permit de survivre à la chute de tous les murs du QG. Sa première pensée fut automatiquement pour Steve. Il cria son nom à plein poumons, et n'obtint aucune réponse. Le cœur serré, il souleva des pierres avant même de songer à faire un scan du bâtiment. Lorsqu'enfin FRIDAY le lui rappela, il pu constater que tous ses amis avaient réussis à fuir à temps.

Il sortit alors, et vit l'immense titan avant même de remarquer que Thor et Steve se tenaient à ses côtés. Ils formaient le trio le plus impressionnant qu'ils connaissent, et ce depuis leurs débuts, lorsque Loki faisait déjà des siennes. Thanos ne semblait pas stressé de faire face à eux, même si cette version de l'homme ne les connaissait pas encore. L'ennemi de leur dimension était mort lorsque Thor lui avait tranché la tête, il y avait déjà si longtemps.

Le combat s'enchaina à toute vitesse, les coups pleuvaient sur Thor, Steve, et Tony. Le génie fut plaqué au sol bien avant les deux super humains. Il percuta le bloc de ciment avec une force éblouissante qui lui fit voir des étoiles, même avec son armure. Il vit faiblement les deux autres se faire frapper. Thanos était trop fort pour eux, même contre un demi-dieu. Lorsque Thor fut à terre et que Steve se dressa, magnifique et Mjolnir au poing, Tony soupira de bonheur. Ils avaient une chance et Steve était l'homme le plus parfait du monde.

Mais encore là Thanos le cloua au sol et son arme passa au travers du bouclier comme dans du beurre. Tony voulut crier pour distraire Thanos, l'empêcher de couper ce bouclier en deux comme dans la vision que Wanda lui avait infligée. Il revoyait encore les corps morts de ses amis sur titan, le regard vide de Steve étendu au sol, des éclats de son bouclier éparpillés autour de lui. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la rage, mais surtout la peur dans le regard de Steve lorsqu'il usa de ses dernières forces pour repousser le géant mauve.

Son soulagement fut sans pareil lorsque les portails s'ouvrirent sur le docteur Strange. Le combat commença sous les deux seuls mots de Steve : Avengers, rassemblement. Ils voulaient tout dire, encore plus en ce jour de guerre. Thanos lança toute son armée contre eux, mais cette fois ils étaient à armes égales.

Le combat était déjà bien lancé lorsque Tony entendit une voix qu'il ne pensait pas attendre de sitôt.

-Monsieur Stark, murmura Peter derrière lui.

Le jeune avait rabattu le masque de son costume, et Tony en fit de même malgré les nombreux ennemis qui les entouraient. Peter Parker était en vie. Bien sûr qu'il était en vie, mais Tony n'y avait pas pensé… et aujourd'hui il se battait dans une guerre bien trop grande pour un jeune qui revenait d'entre les morts et Tony avait envie de lui dire de s'en aller, mais il n'avait pas le choix de le garder. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait en devoir de faire, et serra le jeune dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir, c'était comme de revoir son fils après l'avoir enterré. Il pouvait presque encore ressentir la poussière glisser entre ses doigts sur Titan…

Il le sera encore plus fort, et Peter soupira à son oreille. Tony était heureux, et c'était la première fois qu'il enlaçait Peter depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile, des siècles plus tôt. Maintenant, ils devaient gagner pour ne pas que tout cela ait servi à rien.

* * *

Lorsque Steve vit Tony face à face avec Thanos essaya de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, mais les combats étaient denses, et il ne pouvait courir sans frapper ceux qui l'attaquaient. Il se débattait pour écourter chaque combat, mais il voyait le brun au loin qui avait besoin d'aide.

Mais Steve dut avouer sa défaite lorsque, le souffle coupé, il vit Tony à genoux face au géant. Thanos allait de nouveau claquer des doigts et Steve ferma instinctivement les yeux, comme pour éviter le nouveau choc que le titan allait leur infliger. Mais rien ne vint et il rouvrit les yeux sur une vision cauchemardesque.

Toujours à genoux au sol, Tony leva le bras de son armure qui scintillait de toutes les couleurs.

-Non. Tony Non! Cria-t-il sans toutefois se faire entendre.

Steve tenta de se rapprocher mais il ne put arriver à temps. La force brutale des pierres de l'infini s'infiltrèrent dans son bras puis dans le reste de son corps. Tony murmura, à travers la douleur d'une telle puissance : Je… suis… Iron Man.

Il claqua des doigts et le cœur de Steve cessa de battre. Tony n'était qu'un humain, il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle puissante.

Quelques instants plus tard, Thanos et ses sbires s'envolèrent en poussière, en même temps que tout ce que Steve pouvait ressentir. Il ne vit plus les ennemis s'envoler en poussière, son regard accroché au brun qui se leva et chancela. Son bras était noirci par la puissance des pierres, son visage soudainement d'un gris terne, comme vidé de sa vie.

Steve le rejoignit en un rien de temps et le soutint, le serrant contre lui en tremblant.

-Tony… Tony merde pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu n'es pas assez fort pour les pierres et-

-Je suis désolé Steve. C'était la seule issue possible… souffla Tony contre son cou, trop faible pour parler plus fort. Je n'avais pas le choix pour sauver ma famille… pour te sauver.

Steve sentit le corps de Tony faiblir entre ses bras. Il le déposa délicatement au sol, assit contre un large bloc de béton. Steve commença déjà à pleurer, sachant déjà quelle issue avait ce combat. Et lui qui avait promis à Tony de ne pas le tuer. Les supplications du jeune Peter Parker ébranlèrent tout le monde. Puis Pepper pleura face à Tony, et sa voix se déchira lorsqu'elle lui permit enfin de se reposer. Les yeux de Tony se fermèrent en fixant Steve.

Il était impossible d'accepter que Tony Stark soit mort pour les sauver tous, et que ce sacrifice soit ponctué par ses derniers aveux déchirant, avec le dernier souffle de sa trop courte vie passée à vouloir sauver tout le monde. Il s'agenouilla pour son ami tombé, et tout le monde autour d'eux en fit de même, pour honorer le sacrifice ultime d'un homme ordinaire.

Steve aida à porter le corps de Tony en lieu sur, les bras tremblant sous le poids d'une telle charge et ses larmes ne se tarissant jamais. Autour, il pouvait entendre les sanglots de tous les membres proches du brun, ignorant ses propres gémissements de douleur.

* * *

Dans la salle où se trouvait le corps de Tony Stark, Stephen Strange s'approcha à l'insu de tous. Il y avait un moment déjà que Pepper était partie pour s'occuper de la petite Morgan. Une seule idée ne cessait de hanter ses pensées depuis qu'il avait vu la mort du brun… si une pomme croquée pouvait redevenir intacte…

Il invoqua l'œil d'Agametto, faisant apparaître la pierre du temps dans le collier qui ne quittait pas son cou. Il pria silencieusement en invoquant ses pouvoirs. Au départ, rien ne se produisit et Strange craignit que ses pouvoirs ne soient pas assez forts pour effectuer une telle prouesse. Mais les brûlures qui se propageaient jusqu'au menton commencèrent à refouler jusqu'à ses doigts, posés le long de son corps. Stephen ne put véritablement reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'il entendit Tony prendre une immense inspiration, comme sortit de l'eau dans laquelle il était plongée depuis plusieurs longues minutes.

Il fut soulagé, heureux et affreusement coupable en voyant la poitrine se soulever, puis les yeux s'ouvrir comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas de revenir d'entre les morts.

-Strange… Qu'est-ce que… je suis mort c'est ça ?

-Pas… vraiment.

Le sorcier prit place sur une chaise près du lit.

-Je suis désolé Tony Stark de t'avoir obligé à te sacrifier ainsi. Tu dois savoir que c'était la seule et unique possibilité pour nous débarrasser de Thanos, et mes visions n'allaient jamais plus loin que ce claquement de doigts que tu as fait… C'est un test, en quelque sorte, que je viens de faire et ça a fonctionné. J'en connais beaucoup qui seront heureux de te revoir mais j'ai bien peur que le mal ne soit déjà fait.

-De quoi tu parles Strange ?

-Tu es mort sur le champ de bataille, Tony. Steve… Steve a emporté ton corps mort jusqu'ici.

Steve. Tony sentit sa poitrine en entier se serrer. Steve avait encore porté le corps d'un ami, et c'était celui de Tony. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui infliger une telle douleur, il avait envie de se lever maintenant et le retrouver, mais il sentait bien que le sorcier n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Puis, dans un flash gênant, il se souvint de ses dernières paroles, tandis qu'il sentait son corps mourir lentement. Ce n'étaient pas de véritables aveux, mais il avait tout de même dit à Steve qu'il s'était sacrifié pour le protéger… lui.

Tony aimait tellement cet homme que chaque jour était une souffrance. Le regard bleu du capitaine le hantait dans chaque rêve, et dans chaque cauchemar. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il n'ait pensé à balayer toutes ses rengaines passées pour recommencer à passer du temps avec lui, à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si une guerre s'était officiellement déclarée entre eux. De toute façon, après avoir sauvé le monde, Ross ne pourrait rien faire contre lui s'il désirait bannir le fichu accord.

-Je vais devoir te demander de venir me voir toutes les semaines pour vérifier si ton état ne se détériore pas Tony.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné au moins 10 ans Strange. Mon cœur va mieux que jamais, et toutes les petites douleurs des dernières années semblent envolées… Je veux voir ma fille! Réalisa soudainement le génie en se redressant dans son lit.

-Un instant Tony… Je dois te dire quelque chose d'abord.

o-o

Assis sur le fauteuil à l'extérieur de la salle où il avait emmené le corps de Tony, Steve était replié sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux. Il était incapable de penser correctement, incapable de s'imaginer le monde sans cet homme, ce génie, qui s'était sacrifié pour l'univers entier. Ses yeux ne cessaient de pleurer, et sa poitrine était si serrée que son souffle semblait constamment coupé. Il pleurait, et personne n'était là pour lui parler. Même Pepper était partie pour s'assurer que Morgan allait bien. Pauvre femme, elle devrait informer la petite de la mort de son père.

Steve gémit. Il resta assit là plusieurs heures, à écouter les gens aller et venir autour de lui sans arrêt. Personne n'osait entrer dans la chambre du brun. Il resta prostré jusqu'au point où il réalisa finalement que son corps le brûlait, endoloris par la position qu'il gardait depuis trop longtemps. La plaie sur son ventre lui semblait toujours aussi douloureuse mais dans la brume de son deuil il ne la sentait presque plus.

Lorsqu'on posa une main sur son épaule, Steve songea à Natasha, qui avait toujours cette manière de l'approcher… lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Steve soupira, essayant de se ressaisir pour pouvoir parler à la personne qui l'avait approché. Les doigts se resserrèrent légèrement sur son épaule, comme pour insister tout en lui apportant un peu de confort. Steve releva la tête et la retourna, pour voir l'éclat subtil d'une combinaison noire bleutée, une main d'homme autour de laquelle se trouvait une montre haut de gamme qu'il aurait normalement reconnue entre mille.

Steve avait déjà des hallucinations. Il versa à nouveau quelques larmes et posa la tête contre la main sans aucune gêne. Tony posa son autre main dans les cheveux blonds, tentant de lui donner le plus de réconfort qu'il était possible dans cette situation. Autour d'eux, le monde n'existait plus. Tony tenta de rester fort en entendant le blond sangloter. Il se pencha alors et invita le blond à le rejoindre dans la chambre où il venait de s'éveiller, et où Strange n'était heureusement plus.

Steve se laissa guider sans rien dire, en état de choc et se demandant partiellement jusqu'à quel point il était blessé pour imaginer une telle folie.

Dans la chambre, porte fermée, Tony enroula ses bras autour du torse large de Steve et posa la tête dans le creux du cou du capitaine en inspirant à nouveau.

-Je suis tellement désolé Steve…

Steve était sous le choc, mais il comprit rapidement que Tony était véritablement avec lui, debout sur ses jambes et plus en forme que jamais. Le brun prit place sur son lit après une longue accolade remplie d'excuses et de non-dits. Il pencha la tête brièvement face au blond sonné, comme pour penser à ses prochaines paroles. Puis il regarda directement Steve dans les yeux.

-Viens t'assoir s'il te plait Steve, dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Le blond s'exécuta. Tony lui expliqua alors tout ce que Strange lui avait expliqué, s'excusant à la place du sorcier pour ne pas avoir essayé de lui redonner la vie plus tôt. Tony s'étendit dans le lit, les genoux repliés parce que Tony prenait le bout du matelas, et il posa un bras sur ses yeux en lâchant un gros soupir pour se redonner du courage.

-Steve… je crois que nous devons avoir une sérieuse discussion toi et moi…

Incertain sur la façon d'initier le sujet, Tony décida de lâcher d'un seul coup :

-Steve, je t'aime mais… nous devons discuter de la Sibérie.

Steve regarda le brun, qui avait toujours un bras posé sur ses yeux comme pour se protéger de cette discussion. Il étira le bras et releva celui de Tony, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il trouva finalement le courage de parler à cet homme qui revenait d'entre les morts, encore incertain de s'il ne rêvait pas, assit dans son fauteuil.

-Je regrette de t'avoir frappé comme je l'ai fait Tony, mais je ne regretterai jamais ma décision de ce jour-là.

Voyant que Tony semblait s'éteindre à la conversation, Steve se redressa rapidement et attira le regard attristé du brun.

-Je regrette d'avoir eu besoin de te blesser ainsi, d'avoir utilisé ma force contre toi, d'avoir essayé de briser le réacteur même si c'était alors la seule solution que j'avais trouvée pour t'empêcher de le blesser. Bucky est mon ami d'enfance, la personne qui m'a protégé toute ma vie alors que j'étais au plus faible. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, pas quand il avait autant besoin de moi. Bucky n'est pas responsable de ses actes passés, tu l'as bien vu lorsque toi et Ross l'avez capturé. Quelques mots et il perdait complètement la tête… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tes parents Tony, pour ta mère… mais Bucky est mon ami depuis longtemps et toi…

Steve suspendit sa phrase. Tony attendait, regardant Steve baisser le regard. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde et Tony le ressentait. Steve avait vécu son deuil comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et Tony, bien que gêné d'avoir avoué ses plus grands secrets au seuil de la mort, ne regrettait en ce moment absolument rien.

-Je comprends Steve.

Il bailla et tourna la tête sur l'oreiller, la gardant tournée vers le blond. Il prit sa main, la tira vers lui sur le matelas et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Il invita Steve à s'allonger à côté de lui, méritant tout autant son lot de sommeil. Dans un moment de fatigue, longtemps après que le souffle de Steve fut calme et régulier, Tony se permit de regarder le blond d'un œil nouveau. Il aimait cet homme plus que quiconque, sauf sa fille, et il ferait désormais tout pour améliorer leur relation.

Mais en attendant… il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et s'endormit au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

Et si le bras de Steve s'enroula autour de sa taille, Tony ne se plaignit de rien, un sourire aux lèvres.

o-o

Le réveil fut étrange et légèrement gênant. Steve ouvrit les yeux le premier, pour voir une chevelure brune à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sans bouger, il inspira longuement et fit un immense sourire en réalisant que ce n'était pas un rêve. La plaie béante qui s'était ouverte dans son cœur la veille semblait guérie, si ce n'était une pointe de nervosité à l'idée de voir son ami disparaître à nouveau. Sa première pensée fut pour la fille de Tony, qui devait vivre le même deuil que lui. Il devait écrire à Pepper au plus vite!

Steve bougea, resserrant machinalement son bras autour de la taille du brun, qui s'étira légèrement. Sa respiration régulière commença à changer, signifiant que le brun commençait à se réveiller. Steve attendit de voir ce que Tony ferait avant de bouger.

Tony ouvrit les yeux sur le chandail noir du blond. Il savait que Steve était éveillé, parce que son cœur semblait battre plus vite, et il n'osait interrompre ce petit moment où ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Ils avaient commencé à discuter la veille, et il leur restait de nombreuses choses à régler. Pour le moment, il profita de la chaleur du blond, du bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

Tony embrassa tout doucement le chandail à sa portée avant de relever la tête pour regarder le visage inquiet du blond. Les grands yeux bleus le fixaient, bien réveillé comme il s'y était attendu. Tony le regarda plusieurs longues secondes avant de faire un sourire gêné. Il commença à essayer de se séparer, mais la poigne du blond était ferme.

-Tony, je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

-S'il te plait Steve… murmura Tony.

Steve le regarda, se demandant si oui ou non Tony était prêt à entendre ses aveux. Il jugea rapidement que c'était le bon moment, après avoir presque perdu le brun.

-Depuis longtemps Tony, depuis que nous sommes devenus amis après toute cette histoire avec Loki à New York, je… je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je suis désolé si ça n'améliore pas les choses entre nous, et je suis prêt à subir les conséquences, mais je devais te l'avouer. Tony… je t'-

-Non attend Steve! Coupa Tony en se séparant brusquement du blond. Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas? J'ai couché avec plus de gens que tu ne pourrais le faire dans toute ta vie, je suis reconnu pour n'avoir que des relations très courtes et on me dit incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit et puis… je fantasme sur le Capitaine America depuis que je suis tout petit. Steve… Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi.

Steve le regarda un très bref instant. Tony tremblait, son regard était évasif et il n'osait désormais plus le regarder en face. Ses doigts serraient les draps à ses côtés tandis qu'il semblait se retenir d'agir. Steve se redressa, se retrouvant au même niveau que l'autre homme.

-Tony…

Pour éviter que le brun ne s'enfuie, Steve posa une main sur la joue du brun, attirant aussitôt le regard marron vers lui. Usant de tout son courage, Steve s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du génie, qui se figea aussitôt. Cela ne le freina pas, et Steve posa son autre main sur la nuque du brun pour approfondir le baiser. Tony finit par se détendre, profitant de l'échange inespéré avec le capitaine. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent tout de même à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Tony je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas essayer quelque chose. Et si cela annule tout notre progrès depuis hier, j'en suis désolé mais Tony… hier tu es mort et mon monde est devenu aussitôt vide. Il m'est impossible d'imaginer un monde où tu n'es pas.

Steve se releva en voyant que le brun ne répondait rien. Il ramassa son téléphone cellulaire posé sur la petite table près du lit, et marcha vers la porte. Il venait à peine d'entrouvrir la porte qu'elle se referma brusquement. Tony lui attrapa le bras et le retourna pour le plaquer contre la porte. Ils se regardèrent directement dans les yeux, juste avant que le génie ne se plaque contre Steve pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir sans répondre Steve. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas rester marié avec Pepper. Tu hantes toutes mes pensées depuis la Sibérie, et même si je t'en voudrai un long moment, tu représentes quand même toute ma vie. Sauf que là, je dois absolument prévenir Pepper que je ne suis pas mort, et je dois voir ma fille.

Tony ouvrit la porte, puis lança un bref regard au blond qui semblait encore secoué par le dernier geste de Tony. Ce dernier, ne pouvant le laisser sans ajouter un mot, dit :

-Viens diner chez moi demain Steve. C'est moins une invitation, et plus un ordre. D'accord capitaine?

-Oui Tony!

Steve et Tony échangèrent un immense sourire avant que le brun ne sorte, des exclamations étonnées commençant déjà à se faire entendre.

* * *

Début Septembre 2023

Morgan sauta dans les bras de son père aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de sa voiture. Il s'était attendu à des larmes, mais la petite affichait un sourire éblouissant de confiance, malgré ses quelques dents manquantes. Tony serra Morgan très fort dans ses bras, murmurant au travers de sa chevelure tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort papa, c'était impossible. Maman elle dit que tu es stupide et qu'elle ne veut plus jamais te parler, mais au fond je sais qu'elle est contente comme moi. Dis-moi papa… tu as vraiment sauvé le monde entier?

-Oui ma chérie, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour que toi et maman puissiez continuer de profiter de notre belle maison. Mais ne parlons pas de ça d'accord? Allons voir maman, elle sera heureuse de me revoir elle aussi.

La petite hocha la tête et se laissa porter par son père jusqu'à la maison. À peine entrés, elle se laissa glisser au sol tandis que Pepper approchait du brun, ses yeux rougis laissant encore couler des larmes.

-Strange nous a tout raconté hier soir Tony… je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis tellement heureuse et en même temps, j'ai envie de te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu en tombes inconscient.

-Hey oh, on ne frappe pas un blessé! Ricana Tony en serra la rousse dans ses bras.

Pepper pleura sur son épaule.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser comme ça Tony… et Morgan, tu y avais pensé quand tu as fait ton super geste héroïque ? Surement pas, j'en suis sure. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu sois en vie. Tout le monde était dévasté, le pauvre Peter… il a été incapable de cesser de sangloter hier… nous l'avons laissé chez sa tante May mais je crois qu'il sera heureux d'avoir un appel de toi.

-Je vais faire ça maintenant. Je peux vous laisser quelques minutes alors?

-Bien sûr Tony.

Il marcha vers son bureau, où il gardait deux armures Iron Man, et s'installa devant l'ordinateur.

-FRIDAY, appelle Peter Parker.

-Oui monsieur. Heureuse de vous revoir sain et sauf monsieur.

-Merci FRIDAY, je suis heureux de l'être aussi.

L'AI lança l'appel aussitôt. Quelques sonneries suffirent avant que le visage du jeune Spider-Man n'apparaisse en gros. Le jeune avait de gros cernes violacés sous les yeux, les cheveux hirsutes et il semblait tout juste se réveiller de quelques minutes de sommeil. Tony se sentit coupable d'avoir infligé cette douleur au jeune mais il était prêt à se racheter.

-Hey le jeune !

-Monsieur Stark?

Peter sembla soudainement s'éveiller, comme s'il n'osait croire à qui il parlait.

-Aller, ne me fais pas cette tête, on s'est parlé il y a un peu plus de 24 heures…

-Monsieur Stark… Tony… vous êtes en vie! Mais… mais je vous ai vu…

-Oui oui, pour faire court, disons que Strange a utilisé la pierre du temps sur moi et depuis… ta dam! Tu as tout juste eu le temps de t'ennuyer de moi, mais c'est fini!

-Je suis vraiment heureux, hier… je n'osais pas y croire, mais vous étiez mort, et tout gris, et je me suis demandé ce que je ferais sans vous et puis May a tout essayé pour me consoler mais j'ai mal dormi et… en fait je suis très heureux de vous revoir, monsieur Stark.

-Je suis heureux aussi, Peter. Dit, quand toutes mes choses seront remises en ordre, nous passerons une journée ensemble dans mon labo, ça te dit?

-Ce serait vraiment fantastique monsieur…

Tony sourit, et le visage de Peter sembla s'illuminer de joie. Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Tony s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Le plus simple serait tout simplement de convoquer une conférence de presse, pour éviter ce déluge d'émotions à toutes les fois. Tony retourna à sa petite famille. Lorsqu'ils eurent mis Morgan au lit, Tony rejoignit Pepper sur le sofa du salon, devant le foyer éteint de leur maison.

-Pepper, nous avons promis l'un à l'autre de le dire si quelqu'un apparaissait dans notre vie. Je ne peux pas encore parler pour lui, mais je crois que moi et Steve-

-Enfin! Sourit Pepper en enlaçant son ancien mari. Je voyais bien que Steve ne cessait de te regarder. Tu ne l'as sans doute jamais remarqué, mais à notre mariage…

Tony regarda la femme comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

-Quoi, à notre mariage? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

-Je n'étais pas là non plus, mais moi et Natasha nous avons parlé de Steve récemment, avant… avant sa mort. C'était une femme imparfaite, mais tellement brave et loyale envers ses amis.

-Ne m'en parle pas, cette femme méritait de vivre une longue vie, et d'avoir une famille qu'elle pourrait protéger à la hauteur de ses compétences. Dit-il en penchant la tête, honorant silencieusement la femme qui était décédée tout récemment.

-Elle m'a parlé de l'attraction qu'avait Steve pour toi, et de son immense tristesse lors de notre mariage. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, il était resté dans la chapelle après que nous soyons tous sortis. Il était triste de t'avoir perdu, et Natasha lui a dit de t'oublier, de se changer les idées. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour lui, mais maintenant je vois que les choses iront mieux.

-Oui, enfin si tout va bien.

Pepper alla chercher deux coupes qu'elle remplit d'un vin bien âgé. Elle tendit une coupe à Tony et prit la seconde, lui accordant un immense sourire. Ses yeux brillaient d'une petite jalousie qui fut rapidement remplacé par la fierté qu'elle ressentait pour son ami.

-Raconte-moi tout Tony.

Le brun raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Steve depuis son réveil, ce qui fit bien rire la rousse. Ils burent deux bouteilles de vin pendant que Pepper racontait tout ce qui s'était dit depuis la mort de Tony. Ils s'endormirent à une heure très tardive, chacun dans leur chambre séparée.

* * *

Lorsque Steve arriva devant la maison de Tony, une immense nervosité s'empara de lui. Il avait assisté à la conférence de presse de Tony, et depuis tous les médias parlaient du miracle de Tony. Il avait évidemment caché les détails de sa résurrection, n'avouant seulement que la magie était la seule responsable de son retour à la vie. Tony n'avait jamais vu Steve dans le fond de la salle et dans un sens il en était heureux. Ça lui avait permis de profiter de quelques heures supplémentaires avant de rencontrer l'homme.

Mais le moment était arrivé. Steve sortit de la voiture et marcha lentement vers la maison. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il remarqua que Tony était déjà appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés et le regard vitreux en le regardant s'approcher. Lorsque le capitaine fut tout près, il se décolla de la porte et s'approcha de Steve. Dans un geste tout aussi surprenant pour Steve que pour Tony, il l'embrassa.

Les deux toussotèrent, gêné.

-Un peu plus et on dirait deux ados qui vivent leur premier amour, rigola Pepper derrière eux.

Steve et Tony sursautèrent brusquement, cette fois tous les deux rouges comme des tomates. Pepper se mit à rire bruyamment, et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de chacun. Morgan arriva alors en courant, portant un petit sac à dos rouge et or, son préféré.

-Maman, tu viens? J'ai hâte de voir mamie.

-Oui j'arrive ma chérie.

Lorsque la petite se fut éloignée, Pepper regarda les deux hommes.

-J'emmène Morgan voir ma mère, nous allons dormir là ce soir et revenir demain soir. Je vous laisse profiter de la soirée les garçons, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil que seul Tony put voir.

-Merci et bonne soirée Pepper.

-Merci beaucoup Steve.

Pepper enlaça les deux et partit vers la voiture, à côté de laquelle se trouvait déjà Morgan. Les deux hommes regardèrent la voiture quitter le stationnement et disparaître dans la forêt. Tony attendit qu'elles soient complètement disparues avant de regarder Steve.

-Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle allait faire ça, je te le promets. C'est vraiment… déboussolant.

-Pepper est une femme fantastique.

-Oui, elle est parfaite. Mais elle n'est pas faite pour moi. Elle mérite un homme qui l'aime à la hauteur de sa valeur.

-Elle était heureuse avec toi.

-Mais elle n'était pas toi.

Steve n'ajouta rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Tony invita Steve à entrer dans la maison. Ils prirent place autour de l'ilot de la cuisine, Steve assit sur un banc tandis que Tony se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il sortit une bouteille et servit un verre à son ami, qui le regardait avec tant d'amour que le génie ne comprit pas comment il avait pu manquer une telle expression sur le visage du blond. Fallait avouer qu'il évitait de le regarder depuis déjà longtemps, tant sa rancune lui rongeait les sangs.

Un verre de vin, puis deux, puis Tony sortit le repas du four. Il les servit et ils discutèrent rapidement de la conférence de presse. Ils ne passèrent aux choses sérieuses que lorsqu'ils furent assis sur le même sofa que lui et Pepper la veille. Tony tenait une coupe à la main, puis pencha légèrement la tête en regardant Steve. L'homme était beau, bien plus que dans ses souvenirs.

-Je dois t'avouer Steve… je n'ai plus envie de parler de la Sibérie. Je crois que c'est du passé, notre passé, mais j'entends bien à passer par-dessus et améliorer notre présent, notre futur. Alors si tu es d'accord, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant à genoux du blond, j'aimerais bien que nous faisions nos adolescents quelques instants.

À la fin de sa phrase, Tony se tenait sur un genou, les bras appuyés sur le dossier de chaque côté de Steve, qui avait judicieusement décidé de poser sa coupe sur la table basse. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant avant que Tony ne fonde sur les lèvres du blond, qui referma ses bras autour de la taille du brun, l'invitant ainsi à rapprocher leurs deux corps. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Tony ne se retrouve complètement assit sur les genoux du blond. Il faisait chaud, mais c'était une chaleur agréable à endurer. Les mains dans les cheveux du blond, Tony savourait leur échange.

Ils avaient l'impression de sauter de nombreuses étapes, mais ils se tournaient autour depuis tant d'années que cela semblait être un soulagement d'enfin se retrouver.

Ils passèrent une nuit à la hauteur de leurs attentes, et c'est bercé par la respiration de l'autres qu'ils s'endormirent dans le lit de Tony, les deux si collés qu'ils semblaient presque fusionner.

o-o

Steve se réveilla le premier, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'ils partageaient tous la tour des Avengers. Il retira ses bras d'autour du brun, puis sortit doucement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il enfila aussitôt ses vêtements de la veille, se servit un verre de jus dans le réfrigérateur de la maison et sortit pour faire son jogging habituel du matin, fortement encouragé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait enfin.

Tout au long de sa course, Steve inspira à plein poumons l'air frais de la forêt, un immense sourire aux lèvres malgré sa légère fatigue. Lui revinrent en mémoire les années précédentes, où il avait vécu déception sur déception en voyant Tony avancer dans la vie. Mais maintenant il était entièrement à lui, et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum. En fait, il n'était pas entièrement à lui, parce que cet homme avait un cœur immense qu'il donnait à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, et Morgan avait déjà la moitié de son cœur. Cette petite semblait charmante mais Steve n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer officiellement et il anticipait le moment où lui, Tony et Morgan passeraient une journée ensemble.

Mais ces épreuves semblaient si futiles, comparées à l'immense obstacle qu'il avait franchi en se retrouvant finalement avec le brun.

Il termina son jogging sur le pas de la porte. Après quelques étirements, il entra dans la maison et fut accueilli par une odeur tout à fait alléchante après un tel exercice : Tony était dans la cuisine en train de préparer un petit déjeuner de roi. Steve dut avouer qu'il était franchement surpris par une telle vision, mais après réflexion il dut avouer que la famille l'avait sans doute forcé à apprendre ce genre de choses. Il se souvenait encore des fois où ils étaient dans la tour des Avengers, à tout faire pour empêcher Tony de cuisiner parce qu'il arrivait toujours à mettre le feu à un appareil.

-Bon matin Steve, lança Tony depuis la cuisinière, où cuisaient lentement quatre œufs dans une poêle.

-Bon matin Tony.

Steve s'approcha de Tony, lui vola un baiser avant d'aller directement prendre sa douche. Tony sourit lorsque le blond disparut, heureux tout simplement.

Ils déjeunèrent en discutant des dernières années. Tony parla de sa famille, et de Peter Parker. Steve ne connaissait pas le jeune homme mais Tony semblait si fier du jeune homme qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le rencontrer. Tony promit de l'emmener lorsqu'il inviterait le jeune dans son laboratoire, il l'inviterait aussi, ce qui plut au blond.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Tony invita Steve sur le bord du lac où ils s'assirent sur le petit quai menant à une petite embarcation. Ils prirent tous les deux places dans le bateau qui demeura amarré au quai. La seule sensation d'être bercé par le lac était apaisante et ils en profitèrent pour relaxer.

Le silence fut brisé par les cris de joie de Morgan qui courut sur le quai pour venir serrer son père dans ses bras. Au loin, Pepper regardait les deux hommes avec les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant Tony serrer la petite, tout en discutant avec Steve. Ils étaient de dos à la femme, mais elle pouvait ressentir le bonheur qu'ils dégageaient.

Ils avaient énormément de chemin à faire pour être un couple sain et sans problèmes, mais elle savait qu'ils y arriveraient. Elle sentait déjà que son ancien mari voudrait rendre les choses officielles avec Steve, et elle serait là pour eux, quoi qu'il arrive.

Fin

* * *

Note de Lily Elebore Michaels : Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait un sacré bail depuis la dernière fois que j'ai publié quelque chose ici, et ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire quelque chose. J'ai écouté encore et encore le film de Avengers Endgame ces derniers mois (ouais, j'avoue j'ai vu au cinéma et j'avais une copie piratée :P Mais j'ai acheté la version 4K maintenant donc ça compense pour mon download illégal) Enfin bref. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que Tony était mort… et comme de nombreuses autres personnes ici, j'ai décidé de faire ma petite version du film.

Ma version n'est pas parfaite, très loin de là. En fait, elle mériterait sûrement quelques retouches, et oui je pourrais mettre les dialogues réels directement tirés du film mais je me laisse un peu de flou, pour ne pas copier exactement la grande œuvre cinématographique qu'est Avengers Phase Finale. Et puis ça va un peu vite, mais j'avais BESOIN d'écrire quelque chose pour me libérer l'esprit alors voilà. La fin est ouverte, pour se laisser un peu d'imagination quant à la suite, mais j'apprécie de plus en plus ce genre de fin dans les fictions que je lis, et je désirais essayer moi aussi.

C'est gaga, OOC, mais je voulais un peu de Steve/Tony et voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

N.B. : La chronologie que j'ai établie dans mon histoire n'est pas forcément la bonne. J'essaie de me fier à ce que l'on voit dans les films, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident, donc voilà.

BONNE LECTURE ET LAISSEZ MOI VOS COMMENTAIRES !


End file.
